Plot Bunnies
by Fire-Breathing Penguin
Summary: Well, it's just some ideas but I probably won't update that much, I usually get caught up in this, have lots of stuff to do, or I just forget. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what might have happened if Naruto was a tad smarter, observant, and rational than in canon, so he'll be a bit OC. It's just a thought that's been in my head for a while now, I just remembered it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

"Naruto," He breathed out angrily, "What the hell were you thinking?! Stealing the forbidden scroll!"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, you're here! I've been waiting for an hour…so do I pass the test now?" Naruto grinned, his appearance was very scruffy and his breathing, labored.

Iruka's eyes widened, bewildered, he asked Naruto, "What are you talking about, Naruto? There is no test!"

"Eh? But Mizuki-sensei told me to…even though he was completely insincere about it," Naruto said, muttering the last part to himself.

"What? Mizuki?" Iruka was surprised. Mizuki had been his teammate since he was a genin.

"Yeah, he told me–" Naruto was cut off with the arrival of Mizuki.

"Naruto! Good thing I've found you," Mizuki exclaimed over enthusiastically.

He just nodded awkwardly, having never seen Mizuki-sensei so eager. When he opened his mouth to say something, but then he was, once more, cut off this time by Iruka-sensei.

"Mizuki! What are you doing, telling Naruto to steal the scroll?!" Iruka barked out crossly. "You know there isn't any makeup test! Naruto, give me the scroll, now."

Mizuki's eyes narrowed a bit, while Naruto felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance at being cut off twice, and spoke to Naruto hurriedly, "Naruto, Iruka is trying to pilfer the forbidden scroll, don't give it to him! Give it here!"

"Don't listen to him Naruto!"

The boy in question closed his eyes, sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose then stared at the two arguing men diagonal from him, his eyes flickering between them. After that, he rolled up the scroll and slung it over his shoulder.

_'This is too fucking troublesome right now…' _He thought dejectedly. _'I really need some peace and quiet…pshh, like that will happen.'_

Naruto started dashing back towards the village to go to the Hokage to tell him about the situation he was currently in so he could deal with it instead.

Just as he was about to reach the edge near the Hokage Tower, Mizuki spoke, sounding a bit desperate, "If you give me the scroll, I'll tell you why most of the villagers ignore you."

"Well?" He had paused and turned around with an expectant look on his face.

"No! That's against the law, he's not supposed to know!" Iruka shouted. "You're not supposed to!"

"Always a goody-two shoes, eh, Iruka?" Mizuki sneered, "I'll tell him, and after all, doesn't he deserve to know? It ensures that I get the scroll. What reason do I have not to tell him?"

"I'm waiting…" Naruto said impatiently. "Get on with it already! Just spit it out!"

"Have you ever wondered why they call you a demon brat? Well, the story about the Kyuubi no Kitsune being slayed by the Yondaime was a cover story to the real one. You see, the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed it into a baby by summoning the Shinigami. And you know who the baby is?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as comprehension hit him. _'So that's why I sometimes hear voices and it also explains the seal on my stomach whenever I channel my chakra!'_

Mizuki continued, smirking viciously and a tad maniacally, "That is right! The baby was you, you are the Kyuubi itself in disguise!"

"Like hell I am!" Naruto replied loudly, a bit baffled at how the villagers, including some of the ninjas, could actually believe that load of crap. "If you seal a kunai into a scroll, that sure as fuck doesn't mean that the scroll is automatically the weapon, just the container!"

**You guys can make up whatever happens afterwards; Mizuki pisses Naruto off thus getting himself beaten up, Naruto killing him, etc. Remember, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Uh, this suddenly came to me when I was reading another fic with a female Sasuke...hope you like it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

She was nursing her second bottle of booze.

Hearing a loud crash, she looked up to see a woman with small blonde pigtails, a green jacket with the kanji for gambler on the back with huge b-…assets, yeah lets go with that, and a blonde boy in an obnoxious orange jumpsuit standing behind her. They were arguing, but the woman wasn't looking at her fellow blonde. Abruptly, she turned sharply towards the boy and BAM!

Her…assets had knocked him to the ground. She blinked several times before doing a double take. Rubbing her eyes and alternating looks between the scene and her bottle of booze, she decided that she had had too much to drink. She paid the bartender the 1280 Ryo (about ¥12800, $137) for the alcohol. Now the woman was dragging the boy to a hotel. Damn hallucinations! Shaking her head, she vowed to never get drunk again.

* * *

Naruto groaned. His head hurt likehell! He blinked rapidly, it was really bright. Rolling onto his stomach, he clutched his head and closed his eyes tightly, as if it would lessen the pain.

"Ugh, what hit me?"

"Apparently, my breasts, brat," a dry voice answered him. Opening his eyes and rolling over, he found Tsunade sitting with her arms crossed, looking at him impatiently.

**Eh, use your imagination. Mine ran away and took a long vacation in Russia. Sorry it's short. Please review.**


End file.
